


Percaya

by ambudaff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: Newt percaya ia bisa





	

**Author's Note:**

> credence : kb. kepercayaan. I place no c. in his statement Saya tak percaya pada ucapannya . letter of c. surat kepercayaan.
> 
>  
> 
> Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone, Queenie Goldstein, Propertina Goldstein, adalah kepunyaan JK Rowling
> 
> Friendship, T, semacam drabble
> 
> Spoiler Alert untuk yang belum menyaksikan Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them

Tapi dia kembali.  
"Maaf, bagaimana kalau bukunya kuberikan saja sendiri nanti?"  
Tina tersenyum. "Aku suka itu. Sangat."  
Newt tersenyum lebar. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan di atas titian menuju Queen Mary yang akan membawanya kembali ke Inggris.  
Tina berdiri sendiri di dermaga, memandang Queen Mary menarik titian, menarik tali jangkar, membunyikan isyarat dan mulai berangkat.  
Lalu ia berbalik. Tak ada yang memperhatikan senyum tipisnya.

—FBaWtFT—

"Kelas dua, Sir, sebelah sini," petugas kapal menunjukkan jalan. Lorong sempit dan pintu-pintu seragam. Newt melihat lagi tiketnya, mencari nomor kamarnya. Kelas dua, dua orang sekamar.  
Ditelusuri jajaran pintunya. Dicarinya nomer kamarnya.  
Yap, ini dia.  
Diketuknya pelan pintu kamar sebelum dibuka, sekedar memberitahu penghuni kamar.  
"Masuk."  
Dibukanya pintu—  
.  
.  
.  
.  
—dan ia terkejut.  
"Credence?"  
Pemuda itu mengangguk gugup.  
"Bagaimana—"  
"No-nona Goldstein itu—"  
"Tina?"  
Cepat dan ceroboh Credence menggeleng. "Bu-bukan dia. Sa-saudarinya—"  
"Queenie?"  
Credence mengangguk. "I-iya. Dia menemukanku setelah itu. Menemukanku—saat kuberkeping-keping—"  
Ia terhenti sejenak. "Dia men-mencariku dengan membaca—pikiran. Memilah dan menemukan—"  
Newt meletakkan kopernya. Kamar kelas dua berisikan dipan susun, dan di dipan atas sepertinya sudah ada sebuah buntalan. Pasti punya Credence.  
"Mr Scamander, kau mau di dipan atas atau bawah, aku bisa pindah kalau—"  
"Tidak usah. Sama saja," Newt duduk di dipan, dan memberi isyarat agar Credence duduk juga. Tapi ia tetap berdiri, merogoh saku dan menyerahkan selembar kertas terlipat.  
"Nona Goldstein menyurhku memberikan ini padamu—"  
Newt menerima kertas itu. Dibukanya lipatannya.  
Hanya beberapa kalimat. Tulisan Queenie. Saran Tina, agar Credence dibawa ke Inggris saja. Kemungkinan situasi di Inggris lebih bersahabat.  
Newt melipat kertas itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku.  
"Jadi, Credence, kita berdua menuju Inggris. Obscurus-mu semoga tidak keluar selama dalam pelayaran. Di Inggris kukira Albus bisa memberikan saran untuk menanganinya. Tapi, untuk sementara, kuharap situasi persihiran di Inggris akan membuatmu nyaman dan tak pernah harus mengeluarkannya lagi."  
Credence mengangguk mengerti.  
Newt berdiri, menepuk bahu Credence. "Mari kita mencari makan dulu!

**FIN**


End file.
